


Why so Blue?

by knowyourincantations



Series: Femslash February 2019 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Curse Breaker Fleur, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowyourincantations/pseuds/knowyourincantations
Summary: Curse-Breaker Fleur has been assigned a job out of the country for a few months. The morning before she leaves, Tonks is feeling a little blue about it.





	Why so Blue?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2019, Day 16 prompt 'Blue'.

“What has got you feeling so blue?” Fleur asked as she came upon Tonks in the kitchen. She reached out and tugged a lock of Tonks’ hair, currently a muted, pale blue and hanging thin and limp around her face.

Tonks picked up a few strands herself and looked at them, as if she was unaware the colour had changed from the vibrant purple it had been when they’d woken and taken their time leaving bed. With sigh, she let the hair fall from her fingers and passed Fleur a perfectly made coffee.

“This will be the last morning I make you coffee for a long while,” she said, her voice also changed to something low and sad.

Fleur took the mug and then put it right back down on the kitchen counter. She cupped Tonks’ cheeks and lifted her head a little after it lowered.

“I will miss your coffee every morning that I am gone,” she said softly. “But I will only be gone for three months and we can floo call each other once every week, I already got the permits and they set up an international connection where I will be housed. It will not be so bad.”

“I should have fought harder to be one of the Aurors assigned to your protective detail,” Tonks muttered.

With a low tut, Fleur slid her hands into Tonks’ hair and massaged her scalp lightly. “You know they do not assign Aurors to Curse-Breakers they have relationships with. No amount of fighting would have worked. Harry and Ronald will take good care of me while I work in Mumbai. Who better could I have than two who saved the Wizarding World, hmm?”

Tonks grumbled something low and incomprehensible. Fleur smiled and kissed her forehead. Her hair was still blue, but it was slowly changing to a more vibrant shade, and it felt healthier in her hands.

“Besides, you have that big smuggling case! You will be so busy the time will pass quickly,” Fleur said, twisting Tonks’ hair around her fingers and pulling her into a brief kiss. After releasing her, she picked up the mug of coffee again and took a sip. She really would miss her coffee, if only because it was so often accompanied by kisses.

“Maybe if we finally get the bastards they’ll give me some time off and I can come join you unofficially,” Tonks muttered, leaning against the counter and twirling a piece of her own hair like she always did when she was thinking hard. Those few strands quickly turned from blue back to purple, and then the rest of her hair followed. “I do have a lot of accumulated leave...”

Fleur sipped her coffee and let her think it all through. She didn’t know much about the smuggling case, but the way Tonks had been lately, they seemed close to cracking it. It would be lovely to have Tonks with her in Mumbai, even if she would be working most of the day. They could spend the mornings and evenings together as they did now, only somewhere new and exciting.

But she couldn’t allow herself to get too attached to the idea. She already knew from experience that Auror work was unpredictable and could drag on for much longer than expected. Curse-breaking was much the same. It didn’t do to dwell on it.

“I would love that, but rather than spend our last day together thinking about that, there are better things we could be doing, no? We still have many hours before my Portkey.”

Tonks hummed, but was clearly still lost in thought. Fleur sipped her coffee again and then put the mug down with a grin. She stepped close and pressed Tonks against the counter, cupping her cheeks again.

“Love, you can think later when I am gone, but I am here now and I intend to make today last me for a while,” she said, raising an eyebrow at her. “You didn’t think this morning was all, did you?”

Her words broke Tonks out of her train of thought so suddenly her hair changed colour again. Fleur slid her fingers into the pinks strands. She’d miss that too.

But then Tonks gently pushed her back. “No, I made plans,” she said, turning to the clock. “Bugger, we’re late. Go get changed, I’m taking you out for brunch.”

“Oh?” Excitement flooded her.

“Go, go, get dressed in something more than a nightie,” Tonks said with a grin, starting to herd her out of the kitchen. “I have the whole day planned.”

Fleur’s curiosity was immediately piqued and she felt her own plans for a day in bed fade away without regret.

“What will we be doing?” she asked, letting Tonks shuffle her into their bedroom.

Tonks turned her and quickly kissed her. “It’s a surprise! Now get dressed!”

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, these one word prompts are soooo harrrrd!! Too much scope lol I much prefer line prompts XD
> 
> Anyway, I tried! And also tried to make an edit for it too, which can be found on my tumblr or insta.


End file.
